Black Suit
by Maarl
Summary: Fic à tendance sérieuse et réaliste centrée sur l'univers des Turks, narrant leurs enquêtes, et affaires sous formes d'épisodes, le ton souhaité est celui du polar et la chronologie débute 12 ans avant le début du jeu, jusqu'à la fin de celui ci voir au delà si la fic aboutit. ATTENTION PAS DE YAOI !
1. Take a walk on the wild side - Part 1

**Premier chapitre de ma première fic postée... Et si jamais je trouve le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, probablement pas le dernier^^.**

**Comme vous l'avez probablement déjà deviné, il s'agit d'une fiction centrée sur les Turks, d'autres personnages du jeu seront sans aucun doute amenés à faire une apparition, mais le scénario tournera toujours autour des Turks principaux. L'histoire commence 12 ans avant l'explosion du réacteur N°1, et elle a l'ambition de couvrir l'univers FF7 jusqu'aux évènements du jeu, et peut être même après... mais ça, il est encore trop tôt pour le dire !**

**L'action se déroulera sous formes d'épisodes illustrant chacun une affaire, ou une enquête à laquelle les turks pourraient être confrontés... Bref, l'idée est de donner au récit un petit côté polar, tout en travaillant les personnages et leurs relations au fur et à mesure des épisodes... ça va pas être du gâteau, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! J'en profite aussi pour mentionner qu'il y aura pas mal d'OC durant cette fic... Si vous êtes allergique, vous êtes prévenus :s. Certains ne feront que passer, d'autres auront des rôles importants... Cependant, ils ne prendront jamais la place des principaux protagonistes.**

**Enfin, l'histoire ne prendra pas en compte la compilation d'FF7 (last order, AC, DoC, CC, etc...). Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, mais j'estime que le jeu original se suffit amplement à lui même... Puis ça me laisse le champ libre pour fouiller un peu le passé :)**

**Voiiilà, je crois qu'on a fait le tour... Pour le reste, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Square Enix, etc... **

**Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture, et si ça vous plait, un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**edit : quelques menues modifications effectuées sur le chapitre, rien de très important.**

* * *

**Take a walk on the wild side**

12 Octobre 1985, environ 2H30

_Alors Reno, tu te dégonfles ?

Le groupe se mit à rire doucement à l'adresse du dit Reno. Ils étaient seuls ce soir là, sur le petit parking abandonné. N'importe quel passant aurait pu remarquer la petite bande d'adolescents, il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets. Il était pourtant coutume de faire profil bas lorsque l'on planifiait un cambriolage, mais eux ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Et à raison, au milieu de la nuit dans les taudis, il n'y avait pas de passants. Jamais.

_Dis pas de conneries Markus, je prends juste mon temps. Rétorqua l'accusé en secouant nonchalamment sa tignasse rousse. Tu vois, les gars stressés, ils veulent toujours aller trop vite, parce que... Parce qu'ils sont pas cool quoi, tu vois ?

_Ba voyons ! On va voir, mec, t'inquiète qu'on va voir. Markus soutint le regard du rouquin un instant, avant de continuer. « Tu sais ce que t'as à faire, tu rentres là dedans, et sans te faire cramer hein, et tu récupères les gils. Et tu te casses. Après, on sera quitte toi et moi . » Le ton de sa voix ne laissant nullement la place à la négociation.

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire » répondit l'autre d'une voix plate, et là dessus, il se mit lentement en marche vers la boutique de matéria qu'il devait dévaliser, se remuant les méninges à la recherche d'un plan valable et, avec un peu de chance, d'un semblant de courage.

« Eho, attend, t'y vas pas tout seul, reprit à nouveau son interlocuteur, pas envie que tu te barres avec le blé. Donnovan, dit-il en désignant du chef un garçon efflanqué au crâne rasé. Vas avec lui.

-Hey, mais pourquoi moi ? C'était pas …

_Ta gueule Donnovan ! Fais ce qu'on te dit, point. »

Devant une telle injonction, le Rasé s'exécuta à contre cœur et alla rejoindre le rouquin.

« Toi t'es un dur, pas vrai Donnovan ? Ajouta ce dernier, un rictus aux lèvres.

_Ta gueule, Reno »

XXXXXX

Ça faisait mal.

Ça faisait foutrement mal.

Il est difficile de se dire autre chose lorsqu'une personne vous plante une épée dans le dos et en cet instant, ce furent les seules pensées du vigile de nuit alors qu'il contemplait comme fasciné la lame maculée de son propre sang qui lui sortait du torse. Puis, d'un mouvement sec, son agresseur arracha le sabre de ses chairs, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Ce fut le seul instant où l'infortuné pu voir le visage de son assassin, un visage jeune à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux sombres, des yeux bridés, des yeux d'utaïte. Et sous ce visage, un complet noir.

_Un Turk. Merde, c'est un Turk !_

Confusément, et bien qu'il en ignorait la raison, il comprit l'évidence de sa mort prochaine. Comme pour lui donner raison, d'un mouvement ample le Complet Noir abattit son katana sur la gorge du vigile.

« Rob, je suis vraiment obligé de faire ça à l'arme blanche ? Dit le Turk en avisant avec une grimace son arme teintée de sang alors qu'il parlait dans le micro émetteur dissimulé dans sa manche.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit Tseng, répondit une voix dépourvue d'intonation. On est ici incognito. Pas de balles, pas de traces, personne ne doit pouvoir remonter jusqu'à nous. On a pas d'accréditation de la police ou de l'armée sur ce coup là. Alors, de grâce, ne fais pas l'idiot tu veux ? »

Le dénommé Tseng coupa la communication, replaça le micro dans le pli de sa manche de chemise, puis émit un soupir. Simuler le braquage d'un commerce de matéria des Taudis pour camoufler un assassinat...

Un plan fantastique, à n'en pas douter.

Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort, un homme avait été tué et il s'agissait maintenant de se dépêcher il entreprit de cacher le cadavre dans la ruelle adjacente après l'avoir dépossédé de ses clés. Sa véritable cible était à l'étage, dans l'appartement de fonction situé juste au dessus de la boutique. Il ouvrit la porte de service, et au bout d'un court corridor avisa l'escalier menant au premier.

Ce serait vite réglé.

XXXXX

Le rouquin inclina la lame de son cran d'arrêt dans l'interstice du tiroir-caisse et força des deux mains d'un coup sec, brisant la serrure dans un bruit mât.

Si les voleurs avaient un dieu, celui-ci était des leurs cette nuit il n'y avait nulle trace de l'agent de sécurité censé surveiller les commerces du quartier, et – comble de la chance – l'entrée de service était restée ouverte. Le propriétaire avait sûrement du oublier de la verrouiller en fermant son magasin, et les deux délinquants avaient ainsi pu se faufiler sans bruit et sans heurt dans la bâtisse, ils n'avait même pas eu besoin du pied de biche que Reno avait cru bon d'emporter. A ce niveau là, ce n'était même plus un cambriolage mais une invitation à se servir.

La tignasse rousse ouvrit le tiroir-caisse, et en retira une petite liasse de billet.

« Attend, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Doit y avoir à peine 2 000 Gils là-dedans ! On a fait tout ça pour ce genre de pourboire ?

_C'est pas possible lui répondit Donnovan à voix basse. Le patron deale de la matéria de contrebande. Du matos qui vaut cher, très cher. A tous les coups, ça, c'est que la recette de la journée, le business réglo quoi. Il doit ranger le vrai pognon ailleurs.

_A l'étage alors ? Enchaîna le rouquin en désignant le plafond d'un mouvement du menton.

_Putain, mais c'est chaud, le proprio doit être en train de pioncer à cette heure.

_Tu crois que je le sais pas ? Mais tu veux faire quoi, revenir voir Markus avec 2 000 balles en poche ? Dit il en agitant leur maigre butin.

Le crâne rasé ne répondit pas, Markus était le chef de la bande, et le plus fort d'entre eux. Et il avait horreur que l'on se moque de lui.

Contraints, les deux voleurs se dirigèrent à pas feutrés vers l'escalier menant aux appartements du commerçant. Ce n'est qu'arrivés sur le pallier qu'ils perçurent une bribe de conversation :

« Pitié ! Je vous prie ! Je … Je ne dirai rien, je vous le jure !

Une autre voix : _ Tu savais quels étaient les risques.

_Non s'il vous plaît, attendez je... »

Puis un bref cri, et le bruit d'un poids retombant lourdement sur le sol, raisonnant dans le silence blanc de la nuit.

Donnovan et Reno restèrent un instant interdits devant ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et ce n'est que lorsqu'une silhouette sortir de la chambre, un long sabre ensanglanté à la main qu'ils comprirent.

La silhouette était vêtue d'un costume noir.

XXXXX

_Des témoins. Merde._

Ils étaient deux, des mômes, quinze ou seize ans, tout au plus. Tseng ne réfléchit qu'un instant avant de s'élancer à l'encontre des jeunes, et d'un geste vif, il trancha la gorge du premier – un gamin au crâne rasé – d'un coup de sabre bien ajusté. Le malheureux n'avait eu le temps que d'émettre un gargouillis étouffé alors que ses cordes vocales venaient d'être sectionnées. Sans comprendre encore ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, il porta ses mains à son cou, avant de se sentir vaciller vers l'avant, entravant sans le vouloir l'utaïte.

Le second sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre ; au même instant, le Turk repoussa le crâne rasé d'un coup de pied qui le fit tomber à la renverse, entraînant le rouquin dans sa chute jusqu'en bas des marches.

Le garçon à la tignasse rousse poussa bref cri d'effroi alors qu'il contemplait la gorge ensanglantée de son complice encore agonisant affalé sur lui. Pendant un court instant, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et il put lire la terreur dans les yeux du mourant, sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage quand ce dernier essaya en vain de parler. Prit de panique il roula sur le côté pour échapper à l'étreinte funeste de son ex comparse, puis se remit prestement sur ses jambes sans se soucier d'autre chose que de sa propre survie.

Le Turk n'avait pas perdu son temps, et d'un mouvement souple il avait enjambé la barre d'escalier se retrouvant ainsi face à face avec le survivant et lui bloquant l'unique accès à la porte de service.

_Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ?!_

Il était venu ici pour un simple petit braquage et il se retrouvait maintenant dos au mur face à un Turk qui venait de transformer son acolyte en distributeur Pez... Et qui s'apprêtait à faire de même avec lui, c'était certain.

Gauchement, il extirpa de sa veste un pied de biche qu'il brandit à deux mains comme une batte de base-ball. Tseng avisa l'arme du gamin en levant un sourcil surpris, puis son regard croisa le sien, un regard affolé, égaré, comme celui d'une bête sauvage prit dans les phares d'une voiture. L'utaïte laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

_Le gamin veut se battre ? Hé bien soit._

Brusquement, le Complet Noir abattit son arme en direction du rouquin qui l'évita habilement, et le coup vint se perdre dans le mur, laissant tomber une fine poussière de plâtre sur le sol, la seconde attaque fut parée par la barre de fer et l'espace d'un instant, la lame resta bloquée dans le crochet du pied-de-biche. Réalisant son avantage, le voleur en profita pour repousser son adversaire d'un coup d'épaule, forçant le Turk à reculer d'un pas, ce dernier parvint enfin à dégager son sabre et évita de justesse un moulinet maladroit qui ne fit que lui frôler les cheveux.

Séparés, les deux combattants se toisèrent.

« Retenu par un gosse... » se lamenta intérieurement Tseng.

Galvanisé par son premier point marqué, le gosse en question s'élança violemment en avant en hurlant de tout ses poumons, mais cette fois ci, le Turk était prêt à le recevoir. Il dévia l'attaque du plat de la lame et le pied-de-biche vint s'encastrer dans le plancher, puis il porta un coup de talon ferme au niveau du poignet de son adversaire qui lâcha son arme de fortune dans un râle ; enfin, d'un revers du bras droit il le frappa à la mâchoire la poignée de son katana en avant.

Le rouquin fut projeté au sol suite à l'impact, un mince filet écarlate lui échappant des lèvres. A peine avait-il relevé la tête que l'utaïte était déjà sur lui, et la pointe de son sabre sous sa gorge.

« Hey Tseng, qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ? Grésilla une voix dans la manche du Complet Noir. Celui ci porta sa main gauche à hauteur de son visage tout en maintenant son voleur sous contrôle.

_Rien d'important. Juste un petit … imprévu. Constata t-il en détaillant le jeune homme captif sous son épée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère la situation. »

Le turk coupa la transmission et jeta une brève oeillade au Crâne Rasé qui avait définitivement cessé de respirer. Puis il continua calmement à l'adresse du roux :

« Bon, à nous deux maintenant. Qui es-tu et que fais tu ici ?

_Je... Je sais pas... J'ai rien vu, je dirai rien, je vous jure ! Bégaya l'autre, tremblotant de tous ses membres.

Tseng leva les yeux au ciel : _ J'ai déjà entendu ça ce soir, et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Quel est ton nom ?

_Reno... Reno Aleste

_Très bien Reno Aleste. Tu étais ici pour faire un casse, je présume. Ajouta t-il d'un ton inquisiteur

Le jeune homme dodelina nerveusement de la tête, la gorge sèche.

_Qu'es tu venu chercher à l'étage ? Le commerce est au rez-de-chaussée.

_Je ne … Il n'y avait presque rien dans la caisse, alors on est montés en haut...

_Oh ! Et tu pensais trouver d'avantage d'argent à l'étage peut être ?

_Bah... Ouais, on s'est dit que le proprio devait garder le blé de ses extras là-haut...

Le Turk tiqua un instant, et sa voix se fit plus dure.

_Quels extras Reno Aleste ?

Reno Aleste se serait filé des baffes, s'il n'avait pas déjà un tueur accrédité par le gouvernement sur le dos et un sabre sur la gorge.

_ Parle ! » Le pressa l'utaïte. Soit tu parles tout de suite, soit tu ne pourras plus jamais parler. Et comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, d'un brusque sursaut du poignet il lui infligea une légère estafilade le long du cou, puis la pointe du sabre revint se plaquer sur son visage, cette fois-ci juste sous son œil gauche.

La douleur et la sensation de son sang chaud coulant dans son col eurent raison des dernières réserves du rouquin.

« Le patron vendait de la matéria illégale, du matos de combat. Articula t-il péniblement. Forcément, il doit avoir du fric planqué quelque part...

_ Tu étais donc au courant, et comment l'as tu su ?

_Je … On voyait souvent des gars bizarres rentrer dans le magasin après la fermeture, pas des gars du secteur, pas des gars des Taudis tout court même. Et ils passaient toujours par la porte de derrière... Puis le proprio, il était pas du genre discret, ça se voyait qu'il avait de la thune, plus que tous les commerçants du coin, alors...

Le Turk sembla réfléchir un instant ; la tignasse rousse ne lui disait pas tout, c'était évident mais à l'heure actuelle, ça n'avait pas une grande importance pour lui.

_Ces gars bizarres, tu les as vus ? Ne me mens pas, je le saurai.

Reno acquiesça .

Tseng eut un rire nerveux, puis au grand soulagement de son prisonnier, abaissa enfin son sabre.

_Très bien, je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit Reno, reprit il, un curieux sourire maintenant fiché sur ses lèvres. Toi et ton copain, vous avez voulu faire un casse. Vous avez d'abord tué le vigile et planqué son corps dans la ruelle...

_Quoi ? Mais non on... !

_Boucle là, Reno. C'est moi qui fait la conversation, toi, tu écoutes, intima le Turk d'une voix calme mais autoritaire. Je reprends, donc vous avez violemment assassiné ce pauvre vigile qui ne me demandait rien à personne, puis vous avez caché le corps dans la petite ruelle à côté. Ensuite, vous êtes entrés, et avez vidé la caisse. Comme il n'y avait que de la menue monnaie, vous vous êtes dit qu'il y aurait peut être un quelconque objet de valeur à l'étage... une télé, un tableau ou une babiole… Vous n'aviez aucune idée que propriétaire se livrait à la contrebande de matéria. Seulement voilà le patron de la boutique était encore éveillé. Il vous a vu. Pris de court, tu l'as tué, Reno. Là dessus, ton pote a commencé à flipper, il disait que tout ça allait trop loin, et qu'il allait te balancer aux flics, ou aux Turks tiens ! Ce serait comique ! Alors lui aussi, tu lui as réglé son compte. Voilà, c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé , je me trompe ? ». Un sourire mauvais s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du Complet Noir, il semblait prendre un certain plaisir à la situation.

La question n'en était pas une. Sans comprendre la totalité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Reno savait qu'il était piégé, et enfin, il hocha la tête en signe de son acceptation. Cette nuit, il aurait accepté n'importe quoi si ça pouvait lui sauver la vie.

« Parfait, reprit l'autre, je suis content que nous ayons pu nous mettre d'accord. Je vais te laisser maintenant, mais d'ici peu, je te recontacterai et tu as intérêt à répondre présent. Tu sais de quelle organisation je suis issu n'est ce pas ? »

A nouveau, le rouquin acquiesça. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que tout cela se termine enfin.

« Tu devrais t'en aller toi aussi. Tu es libre de prendre tout ce que tu veux dans cette boutique. Sauf l'argent de la vente de matéria illégale naturellement, cet argent appartient à la Shinra et je viens déjà de le collecter. Pour le reste, sers-toi, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. »

Sur ce, l'utaïte tourna les talons et fit mine de partir.

Puis sans s'arrêter alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de service, il ajouta une dernière fois en portant sa main droite au niveau du col.

« Pense à faire nettoyer ta coupure. Elle pourrait s'infecter, et ... je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. »

La porte vint se refermer dans un bruit sourd sur la petite boutique où gisaient à présent deux cadavres et un seul survivant. Reno expira violemment comme s'il avait été maintenu sous apnée durant toute la conversation, puis, prit de vertiges et le souffle court, il se laissa glisser de tout son long sur le plancher du corridor.


	2. Take a walk on the wild side - Part 2

Environ 8h,

L'immense monolithe noir s'élevait au cœur de Midgard. Soixante-dix étages de verre et d'acier surplombaient la ville tel un mirador. Soixante-dix étages de bureaux et de laboratoires entièrement dévolus au conglomérat qui avait conquit le monde en imposant son modèle énergétique. Pour la plupart des midgardains, le gratte-ciel était connu sous le simple sobriquet de « Bâtiment Shinra », le gigantisme de l'édifice suffisait à lui seul à éviter toute confusion avec un autre immeuble, et l'appellation aussi sommaire soit-elle était restée dans les mœurs. Les employés qui y travaillaient avaient cependant pris l'habitude d'une autre dénomination, pour eux, la tour s'appelait le Secteur Zéro. Non seulement était elle située au centre de la ville, mais surtout, à Midgard, tout passait par le Secteur Zéro. De l'obtention de papiers d'identité, ou d'un permis de travail jusqu'à l'emménagement sur la Plaque, chacun était obligé de transiter par cet immeuble. Par la case Zéro. Les Turks ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, et même s'ils disposaient de bureaux et de bases d'opération dispersés partout dans le monde, c'était au Secteur Zéro que s'étendait leur QG, des étages 55 à 59.

Tseng était affairé à son bureau du 58ème depuis deux bonnes heures ce matin. Deux heures de trop pour le jeune Turk. La nuit avait été courte, et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'occuper de cette paperasse assommante pour être déjà sur les genoux. L'utaïte lâcha son clavier un instant pour se laisser aller à la renverse sur son siège de bureau. Cette affaire était une véritable plaie, il avait beau retourner les informations dont il disposait dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables, aucune ouverture sérieuse ne semblaient jamais se dessiner … Un vrai sac de nœuds. Il n'avait pourtant pas le temps de flâner, les heures étaient comptées. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se replonger dans le travail, une voix familière vint le tirer de ses réflexions.

« Tu viens prendre un café ? J'en ai ras-le-bol de toutes ces conneries, je sens que je vais péter un fusible si je prends pas une pause, là »

Il s'agissait de l'occupant du box voisin au sien, et effectivement,l'allure dégingandée et les crevasses qui se dessinaient sous les yeux du dénommé Clive semblaient tout à fait indiquer que celui ci était à deux doigts du burn-out.

_ Je vois ça. Fit l'utaïte d'un air amusé alors qu'il détaillait la coupe de cheveux improbable de son collègue. Ce dernier perçut son regard et tenta tant bien que mal de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le désordre de ses cheveux chatains. Lui non plus n'avait pas chômé la nuit dernière.

_ Allez, amène toi Tseng, insista t-il encore, ton bureau va pas s'envoler.

_ Si seulement » … ironisa l'autre en roulant des yeux.

Ses bonnes résolutions désormais perdues, le brun se leva et suivit son collègue en quête d'un breuvage capable de remettre sur pied les cadavres sur pattes qu'ils étaient. Clive et Tseng avaient très vite sympathisés, tous deux avaient été recrutés chez les Turks en même temps, il y a maintenant trois mois, tous deux avaient 21 ans, et tous deux étaient les petits bleus de l'organisation, voués aux railleries et aux tâches ingrates jusqu'au prochain arrivage de chair fraîche au sein de l'équipe, ou jusqu'à ce que leurs acolytes se soient lasser d'eux.

« Ca y est ! Les nouveaux quittent le navire ! Envoyez l'argent les gars, j'ai gagné le pari ! » lança une voix enjouée alors que les deux jeunes Turks s'apprêtaient à partir. Rob. Toujours le mot pour rire … Ils émirent de concert un soupir résigné lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, prêts à encaisser l'inévitable petit bizutage pour découvrir trois de leurs collègues -Sam, Rude et Rob – les observant nonchalamment, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Fatigués les gars ? Reprit ce dernier. Normal ! C'est le métier qui rentre. Vous verrez avec le temps, le sommeil a tendance à vite devenir un besoin secondaire chez les Turks. »

Et c'était censé les rassurer ? En tout cas, Rob continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents, comme s'il venait de leur annoncer la plus fabuleuse des nouvelles. Il se comportait toujours comme ça, à éclater de rire sans raison, comme s'il se moquait de tout et de tout le monde même son apparence donnait cette impression. Sa façon savamment négligée de porter le Complet Noir de l'organisation, les pans d'une chemise blanche sortis du pantalon, les manches retroussées sur la veste noire, et la cravate dénouée dont les bouts pendaient librement sur son torse. Ses longs cheveux bruns et ondulés tombaient en cascades le long de son visage au teint impeccablement hâlé. Bref, Rob n'était pas vraiment l'image type du tueur de sang froid que l'on imaginait lorsque l'on pensait aux Turks. Il faut dire que quand on dépasse le mètre quatre-vingt-dix de muscles saillants, - et que l'on est un tueur assermenté - on peut très souvent se permettre de se moquer de tout le monde. D'un point de vue purement physique, seul Rude pouvait prétendre rivaliser avec lui. Moins expansif, beaucoup plus régulier et classique dans son allure vestimentaire, plus fin mais flirtant avec les deux mètres, Rude était typiquement le genre de personne que l'on a envie d'écouter lorsqu'elle parle. Il ne parlait pas souvent, soit mais quiconque aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de soutenir sous ses éternelles lunettes noires le regard de ce colosse au crane lisse et à la peau sombre.

« Faut dire, cette affaire est loin d'être une partie de plaisir … On ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'avoir besoin de s'aérer un peu, j'en suis bien à mon cinquième café depuis cette nuit ! » concéda la jeune femme assise jambes croisées sur son fauteuil de bureau.

Sam était une jolie femme, des cheveux auburn en mèches courtes et éparses sur le devant qui se prolongeaient en une longue et fine queue de cheval jusqu'au creux de ses hanches, des traits fins et ciselés ; beaucoup d'hommes – et peut être même de femmes- l'auraient trouvée particulièrement attirante, si jamais elle avait su se départir de cette lueur arrogante et hautaine qui scintillait dans ses iris verts. Ses deux collègues approuvèrent sa remarque en dodelinant du chef, Clive et Tseng échangèrent un regard, ces trois là étaient la crème de l'organisation et c'était la première fois qu'ils s'accordaient pour trouver leur travail difficile au lieu de les tourner en dérision comme à leur habitude. Lorsque vos comparses consentaient à se plaindre du boulot en votre présence, c'était là le signe qu'ils vous considéraient enfin comme un des leurs. Il avait fallu du temps, mais ils commençaient à être acceptés comme Turks à part entière.

A la base, il ne s'agissait que du meurtre d'une escort-girl dans une maison close des Taudis du Secteur 2. Jusqu'ici, rien de bien original, ce genre d'incident était plutôt fréquent en dessous de la plaque, et on ne faisait jamais appel aux Turks pour une histoire aussi insignifiante. Seulement cette fois, le coupable n'était pas n'importe qui, il portait le nom de Thomas Shinra, neveu d'Ernest Shinra, PDG du conglomérat international éponyme. Vingt-quatre heures auparavant, la jeune fille en question avait été retrouvée complètement carbonisée dans l'une des chambres du « Naked Truth », au point que seules les empreintes dentaires permirent l'identification formelle du cadavre plus tard dans la journée, quant à Thomas, il gisait amorphe, affalé dans un coin de la chambre, une matéria Feu de classe 2 dans la main. Ses propos étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus incohérents, et il était plus que manifeste qu'il s'était shooté au cours de la soirée. Il était tout bonnement impensable de laisser un Shinra être incriminé dans une affaire de meurtre, à fortiori lorsque la victime était un tapin des Taudis, les répercutions en terme de publicité seraient désastreuses pour toute la compagnie. Le simple recel d'une matéria de combat interdite aux civils et la consommation de stupéfiants était déjà de trop. En règle générale, ce genre d' « accident » était étouffé dans l'oeuf, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois que Thomas esquintait une fille. Il s'agissait là d'un des avantages que de porter le nom de la société qui dirigeait et rémunérait les forces de police, et le neveu Shinra n'avait jamais eu à être inquiété le moins du monde pour ses extravagances, aussi néfastes puissent elles être pour son entourage. Mais cette fois ci, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme à l'accoutumée. L'information avait filtrée, et avant que la Shinra n'ait pu classer le dossier au chaud dans les poubelles du palais de justice, un article était paru à la une du journal le « Midgard Tribune », qui plus est avec de très jolis clichés en prime. La presse, c'était toujours un problème épineux, même pour le géant de la Mako. La Shinra avait besoin des journalistes pour diffuser sa propagande, ceux ci étaient d'ailleurs très régulièrement soudoyés pour arranger un article d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais il était délicat de la museler, en l'absence d'informations officielles, la rumeur prenait le dessus, et elle pouvait se montrer dévastatrice. D'autres parts, la liberté de la presse était un sujet d'une importance capitale pour le peuple, la libre expression donnait l'impression aux gens d'avoir le contrôle sur leur environnement. « La plume est plus forte que l'épée » disait-on … Le service de contrôle de la presse aurait cependant ajouté « L'important étant que l'épée soit sous la gorge de celui qui tient la plume ». Ernest Shinra était un homme avisé, et en tant que tel, il avait tôt fait de veiller à ce que les médias demeurent – dans la limite de l'acceptable, cela va de soit – libres de leurs propos. Il savait qu'on ne gouvernait pas contre le peuple, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait que celui ci vous accepte car s'il fallait une vie toute entière pour bâtir un empire, une seule nuit était nécessaire pour le faire tomber. L'affaire ayant donc gagné un degré suffisant de complexité, avait échouée sur le bureau des Turks, qui héritaient désormais de la délicate mission d'innocenter publiquement un fils à papa coupable comme le diable.

« Ah ! Je vois que ma fine équipe est au complet ! clame une voix chaleureuse à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ En forme, patron ? » Répondit distraitement Sam.

Vargas était le directeur des Turks depuis maintenant une petite dizaines d'années. C'était un homme à l'allure amicale, la cinquantaine bien entamée, une machoire forte, des cheveux autrefois chatains clairs, mais grisonnants aujourd'hui plaqués en arrière, des yeux noisettes à demi clos qui transpiraient la sagacité. Des yeux qui mettaient à nu en un regard, qui semblaient transpercer tout ce sur quoi ils se fixaient. Bien qu'un certain embonpoint lui ornait désormais la taille, sa carrure n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, et il émanait de lui cette autorité sereine, évidente, qui caractérise tous les véritables meneurs d'homme.

_ En forme, en forme … Ca irait mieux si je n'avais pas cette foutue affaire collée à mes basques. Rétorqua l'homme en passant sa main derrière sa nuque. Puisque tout le monde est réunit, passons en vitesse au débriefing de cette nuit . Continua t-il. Rob, Tseng, la piste de la matéria a donnée quelque chose ?

Rob hocha la tête : Oui, la matéria Feu de classe 2 du fiston Shinra provenait d'un vendeur des Taudis du Secteur 4 qui donnait dans le commerce au noir. Il ne vendra plus rien maintenant, et ça en fera un de moins qui ne pourra plus baver devant davantage les médias, notre petit bridé s'est occupé de lui en douceur, et il a fait un boulot AD-MI-RABLE. » Fit il en envoyant un clin d'oeil loin d'être discret à l'intéressé.

« Bien, bien. Reprit Vargas. Tout s'est déroulé sans problèmes donc ?

Tseng objecta : _ Presque, en fait il y avait également deux gamins sur place. Deux braqueurs du dimanche.

_ Et tu t'es chargé d'eux je suppose ? Grimaça le directeur

_Un seul, j'ai laissé filé l'autre. Volontairement. » S'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

Le chef des Turks fronça les sourcils, de même que Rob que son acolyte n'avait visiblement pas jugé nécessaire de mettre dans la confidence.

« Pourquoi ?

_ Le môme, Reno Aleste de son nom, était au courant pour la contrebande de matéria illicite. Et il m'a également confirmé pouvoir connaître certains de ses clients. Il pourrait peut être nous permettre d'y voir un peu plus clair dans tout ce bourbier, et avec un peu de chance, il n'est pas exclu de tomber sur un client – si possible avec un casier bien chargé – ayant acheté le même type de matéria et se servir de lui comme bouc émissaire en lui refilant le massacre de la fille sur le dos. Je lui ai fait suffisamment peur hier soir pour qu'il ne soit pas un problème pour nous dans cette affaire il est persuadé que les Turks sont après lui désormais, et la dernière chose qui lui passera pas la tête sera d'aller pleurnicher dans le giron d'un journaliste. »

Son supérieur ferma les yeux et émit un léger grognement satisfait : « Bien Tseng, beau travail. Le félicita t-il. Le transfert de responsabilité sera un peu plus complexe que ça à effectuer, mais c'est une piste à ne pas négliger. Et comment est-il ce Reno quelque chose ?

Le jeune utaïte haussa les épaules : _ Con comme un manche à balai, à première vue. Répondit-il dans un petit rire. Mais il dispose apparemment d'informations valables dans un quartier où nous en manquons. En alternant le fouet et le sucre, je pense pouvoir en faire une bonne source.

_ Occupe t-en alors. » acheva l'homme.

« Mon petit bleu a grandit si vite... » crut bon d'ajouter Rob d'une voix faussement émotive, un large sourire au visage.

« Sam, toi et Clive avez contacté le rédacteur en chef du Midgard Tribune ? Reprit le directeur à l'attention de la jeune femme auburn.

_ Oui, mais l'auteur de l'article – un certain Dekker – est actuellement indisponible. Indiqua la Turk en formant des guillemets avec ses index. Ceci dit, après une petite conversation, il nous a finalement avoué que le rédacteur avait prit deux semaines de congés payés à Kalm, probablement histoire de se mettre un peu au vert après avoir publié sa bombe.

_ D'accord, tu pars sur l'heure retrouver ce Dekker, il est impératif qu'il nous donne la personne qui a l'a mit sur ce coup. » Vargas soupira et balaya du regard sa petite équipe : « Rude et Rob, vous vous chargerez de surveiller de près les autres médias, l'info ne doit pas être relayée par de nouveaux journaux, sous aucun prétexte. Tseng va continuer à creuser sa source. Quant à moi, je vais personnellement aller rendre une petite visite au Naked Truth, je connais bien le gérant des lieux, il parla plus facilement si c'est moi qui me déplace. Clive, tu vas venir avec moi ».

Puis il claqua des mains comme pour disperser ses subordonnés avant de conclure: « Allez messieurs, la journée va être longue. »

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre... Le troisième devrait suivre assez vite.**

**Quelques petites précisions... pas mal de personnages inventés font leur apparition dans cette partie, je vous avais prévenus ! En fait, je les ai ajouté principalement parce que je n'imagine pas comment une organisation comme les Turks pourrait fonctionner à un niveau mondial (bon d'accord, le monde de FF7 n'est pas bien grand...) avec seulement 4 personnes. Tous les Turks actuellement employés n'apparaissent pas non plus dans ce chapitre, uniquement ceux qui sont affectés à l'affaire en court.**

**Par ailleurs, j'ai décidé pour des raisons pratiques et -je pense- logiques de revoir le système des matérias. Ici, elles n'évolueront pas avec le temps, mais sont directement séparées en 3 classes à leur création. Et oui, les classes 2 et 3 sont interdites à la vente. Non sérieusement, ça reviendrait à autoriser les ventes de lance flammes dans des boutiques comme des pharmacies...**

**Pour le reste... bien j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt !**


	3. Take a walk on the wild side - Part 3

Confortablement installé sur le siège passager, Vargas alluma une cigarette. Il inspira l'amère fumée les yeux fermés, pensif, puis expira un nuage bleuté qui flotta un instant dans l'habitacle. La berline bleu marine filait bon train alors qu'elle roulait sur la rocade circulaire reliant la Plaque aux Taudis, se permettant même d'excéder largement la vitesse maximale autorisée. Mais à quoi bon se priver ? Cette route était en permanence déserte, et pour cause, il n'y avait quasiment aucune voiture dans les bas-quartiers, et rarement de routes goudronnées pour leur permettre de rouler convenablement. Cette rocade avait coûté une somme d'argent extravagante, avec pour objectif d'améliorer l'accès de la Plaque aux habitants des dessous de la ville, car « personne n'était exclu dans la belle cité de Midgard. », comme le scandaient si bien les responsables du développement urbain. Naturellement, rien n'avait changé – ce n'était évidemment pas là le but de la construction - et les Taudis étaient restés un ghetto malfamé camouflé sous une coupole d'acier. Mais la route était là, mettant parfaitement en évidence la bienveillance de la Shinra dans une magnifique publicité, et tout le monde semblait être on ne peut plus satisfait de la situation – les plus démunis y compris. Rares étaient ceux qui réalisaient que le coûteux projet avait été financé intégralement par des taxes propres aux habitants des Taudis.

« Drôle de boulot, pas vrai ? » Fit enfin le directeur des Turks, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait dans le véhicule.

Clive, les yeux rivés sur la route et les mains fixées au volant eut un léger sursaut avant de répondre : « Ce qui est drôle, c'est votre façon d'employer le mot « drôle ». »

_ Touché. ricana son aîné avant d'inspirer une nouvelle bouffée. Je sais à quoi tu penses Clive …

_ Quoique l'on fasse, Thomas Shinra va s'en tirer, alors à quoi bon se fatiguer à le couvrir …

_C'est l'évidence même. Admit Vargas. Quand bien même ce petit con atterrirait jusque devant les tribunaux, son oncle lui dégoterait les meilleurs avocats, et les juges recevraient tous des jolies enveloppes bien garnies. Au pire, il s'en tirerait juste avec du sursis. Mais ça, on s'en fout Clive. Et du petit Shinra avec, qu'il finisse enfermé à la prison de Corel, ou à se faire dorer la pilule sur une plage à Costa Del Sol, je m'en contrefous crois moi. L'important, c'est l'opinion publique.

_ Je sais. Reconnut le cadet. Mais notre boulot pourtant, c'est pas de jouer les …

_ Notre boulot, c'est de veiller à ce que l'ordre soit maintenu. Coupa le directeur. Et pour que l'ordre soit maintenu, il faut parfois avoir à étouffer des histoires aussi peu reluisantes que celle ci.

_ Oui, je comprends … Au final, c'est … C'est bien ce qu'on fait. »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur alors qu'il portait à nouveau sa cigarette à sa bouche.

« Ne sois pas naïf. Souffla t-il en même tant qu'un trait de fumée. Une pauvre gamine a été brûlée vive, tout ça parce qu'elle a eu la malchance de tomber sur un vicelard bénit des dieux. Et jamais personne ne pourra lui rendre justice. Parce nous allons personnellement y veiller vois-tu. Notre boulot n'a rien de « bien », il est merdique, pourri jusqu'à la moelle, tout comme la Shinra d'ailleurs. Mais tout comme la Shinra, notre boulot est nécessaire. Ni plus ni moins Clive , juste nécessaire. »

Le silence se fit un instant dans le véhicule, puis le leader des Turks agita nerveusement la main devant lui, comme s'il pouvait disperser ses propos en même temps que la fumée de cigarette.

« Ah ! Excuse-moi, je t'embête avec mes histoires ! Reprit il dans un sourire. Tu en veux une ? » Et il lui tendit son paquet de Junon spirit.

Clive appréciait sincèrement Vargas, et pour cause, il lui devait la vie.

Quelques mois auparavant, le jeune Clive Turelli était encore membre d'un gang des Taudis spécialisé dans le racket des commerces. La bande était de petite taille, mais grâce à une organisation minutieuse et soudée, ils avaient su imposer leur groupe tout en se gardant de déclencher de futiles guerres de clan, ou de s'attaquer à une proie trop grosse pour eux. Les autorités n'avaient jamais réussi à mettre leur entreprise à mal, jusqu'au jour où une escouade de militaires avaient enfoncé la porte du studio de Clive. Le jeune homme n'était pas un idiot, il se doutait bien que si la Shinra avait réussi à mettre la main sur lui, c'est qu'il avait été vendu par un des siens. Pourtant, jamais il ne pipa le moindre mot sur les autres membres du gang. Même quand se relayant à trois, ses gardiens s'étaient mis à le tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience, quand ils l'avaient laissé jeûner pendant plusieurs jours, quand ils lui avaient annoncé que seule sa collaboration pourrait lui éviter la peine capitale, jamais il ne parla. Clive estimait n'avoir qu'une seule famille, et s'il lui fallait envoyer une sœur ou un frère à la mort pour sauver sa peau, il préférerait encore mourir sur le champ.

Puis un jour, un homme d'âge mûr en Complet Noir était entré dans sa cellule. Le plus naturellement du monde il s'était présenté à lui comme le directeur des Turks, et sans un mot lui avait tendu son paquet de Junon Spirit, comme s'ils étaient de vieux copains attablés autour d'un verre. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez ce Turk, ses gardiens n'étaient qu'agressivité, cherchant sans cesse et par tous moyens à imposer leur domination, comme pour prouver leur supériorité. Lui n'était rien de tout ça, et pourtant, il emplissait d'avantage la petite cellule par sa seule présence, que les mâtons par tous leurs coups et toute leur rage. Vargas ne lui avait posé qu'une seule question, s'il tenait à la vie. Sur le coup, Clive avait cru à une menace, et avait rétorqué – pour la combientième fois déjà? - qu'il ne donnerait jamais ses complices. Le Complet Noir s'était contenté de sourire,serein, puis avait récité la liste complète des noms et adresses des membres du gang, sans omettre une personne, sans se tromper d'un numéro de rue. Devant la consternation du captif, il s'était empressé d'ajouter que ces informations n'étaient connues que de lui seul, et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de les transmettre à ses geôliers. A en croire ses dires, les Turks ne partageaient leurs connaissances avec les autres services de la Shinra que lorsque le partage servait leurs intérêts respectifs, et il avait déclaré n'avoir rien à gagner sur aucun plan à vendre un petit gang des Taudis. Puis à nouveau, il lui avait posé son unique question. S'il voulait vivre ? Bon sang bien sur qu'il voulait vivre ! Il n'avait à peine que vingt-et-un ans et il allait être exécuté, sans avoir rien vu du monde que les Taudis dans lesquels il avait passé toute sa chienne de vie. « Alors travaille pour moi. Lui avait répondu l'homme. Deviens un Turk, et tu sortiras de cette cellule ». Clive ne put jamais revoir ses frères et sœurs des Taudis, ce fut la seule contrainte que le directeur lui imposa. Clive Turelli était mort aux yeux du monde, ne restait que Clive des Turks désormais. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Vargas lui avait avoué que seule son obstination à garder le silence au sujet de ses complices lui avait valut son attention.

XXXXX

Bientôt les deux Complets Noirs furent arrivés à leur destination. « The Naked Truth » clamait un écriteau criard, surmonté d'une affiche représentant de dos une femme étendue au sol, cuisses écartées, alors qu'une parodie de détective en imperméable et chapeau gris lui examinait l'entrejambe à la loupe. Une étroite et haute porte aux bords légèrement arrondis et peints en rose faisait office d'entrée, à coté de laquelle le propriétaire des lieux avait cru bon d'ajouter sur une petite pancarte « Pénétrez ici 24H/24 ». Le bon goût à l'état brut.

Si l'extérieur de l'établissement était peu ragoûtant mais original, l'intérieur était plus classique pour ce genre d'endroit. Comme bon nombre d'adolescents, Clive avait dans ses jeunes années souvent fantasmé sur ces clubs dont il était si dur de franchir les portes quand l'acné vous ravageait encore la face il les imaginait fastes et intimes à la fois, baignant dans la pénombre et dans une ambiance suave, dévolus à l'érotisme et au plaisir des sens. Bien des années plus tard, lorsqu'il put enfin investir un lieu similaire, la réalité l'avait frappé de toute sa … de toute sa normalité en somme. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris cette fois ci lorsqu'il reconnut l'éternel client qui s'était réveillé trop tard ce matin là, et tentait vainement de négocier au bar le prix aberrant d'une bouteille de champagne achetée la veille et le supplément de tarif pour avoir dormi trop longtemps. Et dans un coin du salon, une unique strip-teaseuse trop maigre qui dansait sans joie sur une table basse, se déhanchant de façon plus vulgaire et grotesque que sensuelle contre une barre de pole dance, le visage fermé et les cuisses ouvertes pour deux hommes qui, affalés dans des fauteuils trop grands semblaient eux mêmes se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien foutre ici. Le ton de la grande et seule pièce était … rouge pourrait on dire. Fauteuils en cuir rouges, moquette rouge, lampes rouges. Et si la pénombre était de mise, elle servait moins à l'intimité qu'à camoufler les traces -espérons le- d'alcool et marques de cigarettes sur les canapés et tapis.

Les deux Turks n'avaient pas fait trois pas dans le salon qu'une voix haut perchée et ponctuée d'éclats de rire se fit entendre.

« Vargas !

_ Don. » Se contenta de répondre l' interpellé, avec un sourire aux lèvres qui ressemblait fort à un rictus.

Pour décrire Don Cornéo, il suffirait de dire que l'homme ressemblait à son commerce. Il était vêtu d'une veste rouge vif par dessus une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse, des cheveux blonds coiffés dans un brushing qui ne cachait que mal une calvitie plus que naissante et une – fausse ? - montre en or pendait ostensiblement à son poignet gauche. Il courut presque à l'encontre des deux hommes, et serra chaleureusement la main de Vargas, avant de gratifier Clive d'un signe de tête et d'un franc sourire.

« Alors mon vieux, on vient se faire du bien ? Reprit il dans un rire sonore

_ Pas aujourd'hui Don, pas aujourd'hui.

_ Oui, je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire. Baissant enfin le ton. Je t'offre tout de même un verre, non ? Jeune homme ?

_ Ma foi... Le directeur sembla considérer un instant la question. J'aurais bien besoin d'un scotch effectivement ! Décida t-il dans un sourire. Le jeune homme prendra la même chose. »

Cornéo claqua des doigts, et une serveuse court vêtue accourut aussitôt pour prendre leur commande, enfin, il mena les Turks vers un box tout au fond de la salle. Les trois s'assirent sur une banquette circulaire installée autour d'une table basse elle même surmontée d'une petite lampe de chevet en son centre. Au même instant, la serveuse réapparaissait avec leurs consommations. Vargas avisa la liqueur ambrée qu'il fit tourner un instant dans son verre, avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il laissa rouler l'alcool quelques secondes sur sa langue, puis l'avala, et claqua la langue d'un air satisfait avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Alors Don, comment vont tes affaires en ce moment ?

_Une chose à la fois_.

Le blond haussa les épaules : _ Oh tu sais ce que c'est, des hauts et des bas ! Mais j'envisage sérieusement de fermer ce trou à rat, surtout après avant-hier soir. Le Wall Market se développe pas mal à ce qu'il paraît … ça a l'air très porteur comme secteur, et je vais peut être y installer un nouveau club. Mais attention ! Précisa t-il en levant l'index. Quelque chose de vraiment classe ! Distingué, et tout … novateur aussi. J'ai des tas d'idées qui fusent en ce moment ! Puis il repartit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant.

_ Tu n'envisages toujours pas de revenir sur la Plaque ?

_ Tu déconnes ? Avec tous ces culs serrés, non merci ! Il y a pas moyen de faire du bon business là-haut. Quoique à bien y penser, la plupart de mes clients viennent de la Plaque, pas des Taudis … J'sais pas pourquoi.

_ Peut être qu'ici bas ils n'ont pas envie de débourser 200 Gils pour un whisky coupé à l'eau de vaisselle. Proposa le directeur d'une voix amusée alors qu'il caressait le bord de son verre du bout des doigts.

Hilare, le Don manqua de partir à la renverse sur la banquette.

_Bon, trêve de politesses. Coupa le Turk. Je suppose que tu sais ce qui m'amène ici

_ J'ai ma petite idée en effet … Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? J'ai déjà tout dit à la police, tu dois avoir accès au rapport non ?

_ Tout Don, répéta d'une voix lente son interlocuteur. Je veux que tu me dises tout depuis le commencement. Qui était cette fille, avait-elle de la famille ou des amis dans les parages, qu'est ce que tu sais de Thomas Shinra, comment le meurtre a eu lieu, et surtout, comment ce merdier s'est retrouvé hier matin, en première page du Tribune.

Le proxénète soupira : _ La fille, Jenny qu'elle s'appelait, elle bossait pour moi depuis un an et quelques. Pas de famille, quelques copines dans le club mais rien de plus. Elle était réglo, bossait bien, se plaignait pas. Et c'est plus ou moins tout ce que je peux te dire sur elle. Le petit Shinra lui, c'est un habitué, je le connais un peu, sans plus. Faut dire il est assez … » Il balaya l'air devant lui de ses bras « Enfin tu vois quoi ! C'est le neveu du grand manitou … Il se prend pas pour une couille de Béhémoth. Il était souvent … un peu brusque avec les filles, mais il payait rubis sur l'ongle, et il demandait pas la monnaie, donc j'ai jamais rien dit.

_ Et avant-hier soir, comment était il ?

_ Il a débarqué chargé comme un chocobo dans une course du Gold Saucer. Rien qu'à voir ses yeux, on devinait qu'il avait assez de carburant dans le sang pour faire décoller le Gelnika. Moi, tu sais ce que je pense de la dope, mais le client est roi comme on dit ! »

En effet, Vargas savait ce que Cornéo pensait de la dope, de même qu'il savait que c'était très certainement lui qui l'avait fournie à Thomas. Il se tut cependant et fit signe à l'autre de continuer.

« Bref, la soirée se passe bien, tout est cool. Vers une heure ou deux, il monte dans une chambre avec Jenny. Normal, en titubant un peu, mais normal. Puis, au milieu de la nuit, le neveu Sinra pète un câble et flambe ma fille, et la moitié d'une piaule refaite à neuve y a pas un mois avec.

_ J'imagine que la nouvelle a du beaucoup t'attrister. Lança le Turk, non sans une pointe d'ironie.

_ Je me console comme je peux. Rétorqua le Don, et sur ce, distribua une généreuse claque sur les fesses d'une serveuse passée trop prêt de leur table puis il se fendit une énième fois d'un éclat de rire qui ne rencontra qu'un ricanement crispé de la part du Complet Noir. Alors qu'il jaugeait son supérieur, Clive se rendit bien compte que celui ci perdait de plus en plus sa contenance.

_ Et avant que tu poses la question, reprit le blond. Non, je n'ai rien balancé à la presse. Autant tu sais que je crache rarement sur de la publicité gratuite, autant ce type de réclame, c'est le genre à me faire mettre la clé sous la porte . »

Le directeur n'avait pas l'intention de poser la question. Il savait que sous ses dehors d'abruti profond, Don Cornéo était bien plus fourbe et rusé qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et ceux qui l'avaient jugé trop vite reposaient bien souvent entre quatre planches aujourd'hui. De plus, il s'était toujours gardé de nuire aux intérêts de la Shinra avec qui il entretenait de bonnes relations, préférant s'en prendre aux intérêts de tous les autres.

Clive, jusqu'alors resté en retrait, choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la conversation.

« Dans tous les cas, nous aurions besoin que vous nous fournissiez la liste de tous les clients et employés qui étaient présents ce fameux soir.

Le Don leva ses mains en signe de reddition, un sourire aux lèvres : Doucement, doucement. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai autant de succès en tant qu'artisan du divertissement pour adulte consentant ? 1. En ne divulgant jamais le nom de mes clients 2. En m'assurant d'avoir toujours … »

Le violent contact de son front avec le bois de la table basse empêcha Cornéo d'achever sa devinette. Vargas s'était lever dans un bond, et avait empoigné le blond par le brushing avant de le plaquer tête la première sur la table, et de lui coller le canon de son pistolet contre l'oreille.

« Je fatigue Cornéo, je fatigue. Intima t-il d'une voix sourde de colère contenue. J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries aujourd'hui alors dis moi ce que je veux entendre avant que je ne m'endorme, le doigt sur la gâchette. »

Dans la salle, ce fut l'ébullition en un instant, les vigiles du club accoururent pistolet mitrailleur au poing et encerclèrent le box Clive n'était pas resté les bras croisés, et avait tôt fait de dégainer son Mercure qu'il braqua sur les nouveaux arrivants avant d'enjamber la petite banquette, se retrouvant ainsi entre les gardes et son supérieur.

« Hé, les gars ! Reprit ce dernier, un sourire grave sur le visage. Vous savez que lorsqu'on se prend une volée de plomb, tous vos muscles se raidissent d'un coup sous la douleur ? Vraiment tous vos muscles, jusqu'au bout des phalanges, y compris la phalange qui est contre la détente qui est contre le crâne de votre patron ! » Il avait martelé les dernières syllabes, et le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucune place au doute .

« C'est bon les enfants... ça va... baissez vos armes, ça va. » Bégaya le proxénète, la tête toujours collée à la table.

Indécis au début, les hommes s'exécutèrent peu à peu au bout de quelques secondes.

« Alors Cornéo, reprit le directeur. Comment est ce qu'un artisan du divertissement pour adulte a autant de succès ?

_ Je vais te donner la liste Vargas ! C'est promis ! C'est juste... que je l'ai pas en tête là … Maintenant, mais tout est dans le registre, je t'envoie la liste complète à ton bureau dans une heure si tu veux !

_ Tu as une demie heure pour me la faire parvenir. Moi je ne reste pas une seconde de plus ici. Et si jamais je n'ai pas cette foutue liste dans trente minutes, c'est Rude que j'enverrai la chercher. »

Sur ces mots, il envoya Don Cornéo valser au sol, avant de rengainer son arme et de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, Clive à sa suite, ignorant tout deux superbement les vigiles qui les regardèrent s'éloigner sans dire un mot.

Avant de sortir, le jeune Turk eut un bref regret, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de goûter son whisky.

* * *

**De trois :)**

**Un peu de politique fictive au début... c'est pas super kawaï, j'avoue, mais j'aime bien ça moi, la politique fictive :)**

**Bref, un petit retour, positif ou négatif, ça aide toujours à s'améliorer ! A bientôt pour la suite...**


	4. Take a walk on the wild side - Part 4

_Environ 11h_

« Allô ?

_ Madame Aleste ?

_ Oui, c'est bien moi. Confirma une voix féminine à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_ Bonjour Madame, Ian Meyer à l'appareil, je suis un des professeurs de votre fils. Est-il actuellement à votre domicile ?

_ Oui, oui il est bien à la maison, mais pourquoi me le demandez-vous ?

_ J'aurais souhaité pouvoir m'entretenir avec lui, s'il vous plaît.

_ A … A quel sujet ? Reno a fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta soudainement la voix. Oh monsieur, vous savez, il est un peu perturbé en ce moment et …

_ Rassurez vous madame, coupa doucement son interlocuteur. Votre fils n'a absolument rien fait de mal, je désirerais juste lui parler un instant.

La femme abdiqua : _ Bon, je vais le chercher alors, un moment je vous prie. »

Un instant s'écoula durant lequel l' interlocuteur au bout du fil put percevoir en sourdine la voix féminine interpellant son fils, le fils en question lui répondant avec cette morgue si caractéristique aux adolescents de cet âge, la mère à nouveau qui commençait hausser le ton, plus fatiguée que réellement autoritaire puis en écho un soupir résigné et plaintif de la part du rejeton. L'entente familiale cordiale dans toute sa splendeur. Enfin, la voix laconique du rouquin se fit entendre dans le combiné du téléphone.

« Ouais ?

_ Bonjour Reno, tu as une bien drôle de façon de t'adresser à un professeur dis-moi. Répondit une voix mielleuse. Et ta blessure à la gorge, tu l'as faite soigner ?

_ Hé mais attendez mais comment vous … Merde. » Lâcha t-il finalement.

Tseng émit un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil, tandis que les méninges de l'adolescent émergeaient progressivement de leur torpeur.

_ Okay, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Reprit froidement ce dernier.

_ Tu visualises le petit parking du Secteur 4, Reno ? Tu sais, celui qui est situé juste en face d'une boutique de matéria que nous connaissons bien tous les deux.

_ Ouais, je vois … Soupira t-il.

_ Tu vas m'y retrouver d'ici une petite demie-heure. Je te conseille d'être ponctuel. »

Puis sans autres formes de procédure ou de politesses, le Turk raccrocha.

XXXXX

Le milieu de la journée approchait et le soleil devait être au zénith à cette heure, mais dans les Taudis, il n'y avait pas le moindre moyen de s'en apercevoir. Il fallait se contenter d'une gigantesque toiture d'acier pour tout ciel et de projecteurs à la lumière blafarde en guise d'astre solaire ; en lieu et place du bruissement du vent, l'on devait également supporter l'incessant ronronnement lointain des énormes bouches d'aération qui ventilaient un air saturé et vicié dans le ghetto. Les Taudis n'avaient ni jour, ni nuit, ils étaient tout bonnement hors du temps et hors du monde, tout en étant malgré tout au cœur de la ville la plus peuplée de la planète.

Malgré l'heure, il n'y avait que peu de badauds à cet instant sur le parking. Et pour cause, le triple homicide de la veille avait été découvert au petit matin, et depuis lors, la boutique de matéria et ses alentours avaient été soigneusement évités par les passants. C'est en partie pour cette raison que Tseng avait spécifiquement choisi cet endroit pour fixer rendez vous à Reno, l'autre motif était de raviver la peur du rouquin en le forçant à revenir là où il avait cru voir sa dernière heure arriver.

Pour le moment, le Turk attendait patiemment sa source tout en feuilletant les informations qu'il avait pu glaner sur lui quelques heures auparavant. Reno Aleste, seize ans, fils de Nathan et Eliza Aleste, deux petits sœurs de douze et sept ans. Toute la famille résidait dans les Taudis du Secteur 4 depuis la naissance de l'aîné. Le père, petit fonctionnaire dans un des innombrables services administratif de la Shinra, travaillait à la surface sans avoir pour autant les moyens d'y installer sa famille ; la mère était préparatrice dans une petite pharmacie située non loin de son domicile, et à eux deux, ils cumulaient un revenu mensuel d'environ 23 000 Gils mensuels. Ils n'étaient pas pauvres, mais loin d'être riches, surtout avec une famille de trois enfants à charge, une bonne partie de leurs payes partait en fait dans les frais d'éducations de leurs gamins. Ces derniers étaient tous trois inscrits dans l'établissement scolaire des Taudis du Secteur 3 , une école tout à fait moyenne, lorsque comparée à ce que l'on pouvait trouver sur la plaque, mais ici bas, c'était de loin ce qui existait de mieux. Dans les Taudis, plus de la moitié des jeunes n'étaient plus scolarisés depuis longtemps. Les rapports sociaux – où plutôt leur absence - semblaient indiquer que les Aleste étaient de bons parents, rien ne laissait soupçonner que Reno et ses sœurs puissent être maltraités d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.

Le rouquin n'avait pas donc pas le profil du délinquant type, il ne vivait pas dans la misère, et contrairement à beaucoup de ses voisins, il avait une réelle chance de quitter les Taudis un jour. Et pourtant, à treize ans, il se faisait arrêter pour la première fois pour violence sur un professeur, ses parents avaient d'ailleurs du verser sous la table une somme conséquente d'argent pour que leur fils ne soit pas renvoyé sur le champ de l'école. Depuis lors, il avait été en contact avec divers gangs sans importance et avait été impliqué dans plusieurs petits délits à la gravité fluctuante.

Peut être Reno se rendrait il compte dans quelques années, penaud et amer, qu'il avait de son plein gré gâcher sa seule véritable chance de s'en sortir, de vivre une vie normal pour le frisson éphémère de se croire un instant au dessus du système.

Peut être était-ce au contraire cette normalité qu'il avait inconsciemment souhaité fuir. Cette normalité qui vous étreignait lorsque l'on se rendait compte que les rêves d'enfance ne se réalisaient que rarement, qu'ils s'oubliaient, et que la vie ne se résumait parfois qu'à voir venir le jour suivant, identique aux précédents. Quand le sel de l'existence ne se limitait qu'à quelques instants choisis, perdus au milieu de milliers d'autres insignifiants, il était compréhensible de souhaiter quelque chose de différent, un bref et hypothétique quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Peut être était-ce tout simplement sa nature. Tseng estimait qu'un homme ne se mesurait pas uniquement à son environnement. La plupart des romans et films policiers aiment à donner à leur « méchant » un passé trouble peuplé de traumatismes, une enfance difficile censée tout expliquer, un Méa Culpa général en somme … Si de tels événements pouvaient évidemment jouer un rôle dans la personnalité d'un individu, on devenait souvent ce qu'on était par soi même, sans qu'un quelconque déclencheur soit nécessaire. Certains étaient irrémédiablement dotés d'un fond de générosité qu'ils n'épuiseraient jamais, quelque soient les épreuves que la vie leur infligerait. Certains étaient des monstres. Et ça, l'utaïte le savait mieux que personne.

L'arrivée tardive de Reno le tira soudain de sa reflexion.

Le rouquin s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé , visiblement irrité.

« Elle est gentille ta maman. L'accueillit le Turk d'une voix espiègle.

_ Putain, mais pourquoi vous avez appelé chez moi ? Il le fixait de ses yeux verts emplis de colère alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau.

_ Je t'avais prévenu que je te recontacterai, Reno.

_ Mais merde, si jamais ma mère avait … » Un violent crochet du droit l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, et l'envoya valdinguer au sol. Prit de surprise, il redressa lentement la tête et massa de la main sa mâchoire endolorie, toujours étendu sur le bitume du parking.

_Voilà qui est mieux_ se dit le Turk quand leurs se yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. La peur voilait maintenant le regard du jeune homme, tandis qu'il dévisageait son agresseur, interloqué et affolé à la fois. Les lèvres de l'utaïte se fendirent d'un léger sourire, décidément il préférait cette expression soumise sur le visage du rouquin … Finalement, il ne lui serait pas être pas si pénible d'avoir un laquais comme lui en tant que source. D'avoir – enfin – un peu de pouvoir sur quelqu'un, aussi insignifiant ce quelqu'un puisse t-il être.

« Tu sembles oublier à qui tu t'adresses, il me semble. Reprit il, sans se départir de son rictus. J'ai été assez clément pour te laisser vivre une fois, et je serais toi, j'éviterais de prendre cette clémence pour acquise. Relève toi. » Intima le Complet Noir d'un mouvement du menton.

Sans dire un mot, le rouquin s'exécuta, tête basse.

« Puis de quoi te plains-tu ? Continua encore son interlocuteur. Tu t'es tiré sans problèmes du cambriolage d'hier soir, non? Si ce sont les autorités qui t'inquiètent, il n'y a pas de raison, les enquêtes portant sur des homicides ayant eu lieu dans les Taudis sont toujours … Disons … Brèves. A moins que tu n'ailles toi même te dénoncer, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

_ C'est pas la flicaille qui m'inquiète … Rétorqua l'adolescent à voix basse.

_ Quoi donc, alors ?

_ Je dois de l'argent à la bande, c'est ça le truc.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette bande, et pourquoi leur dois-tu de l'argent ?

_ En quoi ça vous intéresse ? Cracha t-il presque .

_Contente-toi de répondre, Reno. Soupira l'autre.

Le garçon enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et maugréa un instant avant de poursuivre : _ Il y a cette bande, avec qui je traîne depuis quelques semaines, je devais faire parti du groupe bientôt, puis juste avant, y a des gars que je connaissais pas qui me sont tombés dessus, comme ça, et ils ont essayé de me casser la gueule. Ma future bande est arrivée juste à temps et ils m'ont sauver la mise. Mais comme j'étais pas encore des leurs ils étaient pas censés m'aider, et ils m'ont dit que si je leur filais dix mille gils, on serait quitte pour le coup de main, et que je pourrais aller avec eux. »

Tseng se retint de rire, il n'avait pas d'informations sur la bande dont parlait le rouquin mais l'arnaque était connue. Un premier gang approchait un individu et lui laissait miroiter la possibilité de rejoindre le groupe, puis une seconde bande envoyée par la première mettait la main sur la recrue potentielle avant d'être mise en déroute dans une rixe factice par le gang de base. A la suite de quoi, le petit nouveau était informé qu'il avait une dette envers ses sauveurs, et qu'il lui faudrait la régler avant de pouvoir intégrer le groupe. Une astucieuse façon de récolter des fonds et de recruter de nouveaux membres par la même occasion, Reno s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

« Tu m'en vois sincèrement attristé, vraiment. Continua le Complet Noir, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'épancher sur tes petits soucis.

_ Fallait pas demander alors. Râla le rouquin à voix basse.

L'utaïte ignora la remarque et poursuivit : _ Je vais avoir besoin de ta coopération Reno, tu m'as confirmé cette nuit pouvoir identifier les clients de receleur de matéria. Tu en es vraiment capable ?

_ Bah … Ouais

_ Certain ?

_ Bien sûr que je pourrais, c'est notre territoire ici, on sait ce qui se passe. Fit il en écartant les bras, comme pour désigner l'intégralité des environs. Une lueur de satisfaction passa dans les yeux de son interlocuteur tandis qu'il reprit en tapotant sur une épaisse chemise en carton qu'il transportait sous son bras.

_ Parfait, dans ce cas là, je vais avoir quelques clichés à te montrer, et j'aimerais que tu les regardes attentivement, puis que tu me dises si tu as déjà vu ces personnes acheter de la matéria illicite là où tu sais. »

Le jeune Turk restait persuadé que l'idée de transférer la responsabilité du meurtre sur une tierce personne était la meilleure carte à jouer pour résoudre cette affaire au plus vite, aussi avait-il passé la majeure partie de la matinée à constituer une liste de prétendants potentiels pouvant enfiler le costume du tueur.

La recherche n'était pas si aisée qu'il n'y paraissait, pour que ce transfert paraisse crédible auprès du peuple, il fallait qu'un maximum de faits soient véridiques – on était jamais à l'abri de tomber sur un bouc émissaire avec un alibi de dernière minute, où trop éloigné de la victime, ce qui pourrait facilement faire tomber l'accusation. Il s'était donc intéressé à divers individus ayant un casier judiciaire pour meurtre, habitués des réseaux de prostitution, et publiquement susceptibles de vouloir nuire à la Shinra où par extension, à un des membres de cette famille.

Tout ce qui lui manquait désormais, c'était la confirmation qu'au moins une de ces personnes avait été en contact avec le revendeur de matéria au noir car si le rouquin était au courant du trafic, d'autres l'étaient inévitablement, et tous en tireraient invariablement la conclusion que le possesseur d'une matéria illégale provenant du même fournisseur ne pouvait être que lié au meurtre, l'information se propagerait alors comme une traînée de poudre en tant que vérité absolue dans sa globalité. Il suffirait par la suite de faire publier un démenti affirmant que Thomas Shinra avait été victime d'une machination vouée à ternir son image et celle de la compagnie, et l'affaire rentrerait d'elle même dans l'ordre.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses espoirs d'un dénouement rapide avaient vite été réduits à néant. Pour chaque photo qu'il avait présentée à sa source, la réponse avait été la même. Jamais vu. Connais pas. Aucun des candidats sélectionnés n'avaient pu être retenus.

La fabrication d'un bouc émissaire de toute pièce restait possible, mais il s'agissait alors d'un travail de recherche extrêmement minutieux qui demanderait beaucoup de temps. Et le temps, c'était tout ce qui manquait à l'utaïte. Un brin dépité, il se résolu tout de même à poursuivre l'objectif premier que les Turks s'étaient fixés, à savoir, refaire l'enquête à l'envers dans l'espoir de trouver une éventuelle faille dans les faits.

« Bon, lui au moins, tu dois le connaître. Poursuivit il alors qu'il lui présentait un cliché de Thomas.

_ Non plus, je sais pas qui c'est.

Là, le Turk était perplexe. L'incriminé n'avait pas été vu auprès du fournisseur chez lequel il était censé s'être procuré l'arme du meurtre.

_ Tu en es certain ? Fit il soudainement inquiet. Il s'est peut être déguisé pour venir ici, observe le bien.

_ Je suis pas aveugle ! Rétorqua l'adolescent, irrité. Sérieux, vous avez vu la dégaine de votre gars ? C'est pas le genre à passer incognito, surtout dans les Taudis ! »

Tseng se mit à prier intérieurement pour que l'homme qu'il était censé blanchir ne soit pas assez stupide pour avoir envoyé un de ses domestiques chercher une matéria de contrebande ; le blanchir allait encore devenir plus difficile si l'information qu'il se fournissait en équipement de combat illégal se répandait. Il passa en revue les photographies de son personnel, lorsque le rouquin s'arrêta enfin sur le cliché d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la stature imposante, et aux cheveux blonds coiffés en brosse.

Il s'agissait d'un certain Halley, garde du corps du neveu Shinra, et selon Reno, il était passé chez le revendeur la veille du meurtre. Le Turk digéra l'information en silence tandis qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'exploiter à bon escient ce fait nouveau.

« Bon, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment Reno. Soupira t-il. Avant de partir, rappelle moi combien tu dois à ton gang.

_ Dix mille. Répondit-il plaintif, le regard bas, comme si le seul fait de prononcer le montant lui était douleureux.

Sans un mot, Tseng plongea la main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en ressortit une épaisse liasse de billet qu'il se mit à compter sous les yeux interrogateurs du jeune homme. Enfin, il lui tendit une partie de l'argent.

« Tiens, Quinze mille. De quoi payer ta dette auprès de tes … Sauveurs. Avec le reste, achète toi un PHS, je n'ai pas envie de passer par tes parents à chaque fois pour te joindre. »

Confus, Reno saisit à deux mains la dizaine de billets, les fixant comme s'il se demandait s'ils étaient réels, puis il bredouilla un « merci » à voix basse, les yeux toujours rivés sur le contenu de ses mains.

_C'est presque trop facile_ …

Un fin sourire étira à nouveau le visage de l'utaïte quand devant la perplexité du gamin il s'expliqua : « Nous sommes des amis Reno, tu me files un coup de main, je te file un coup de main en échange. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais si tu cesses de répondre présent lorsque je le demande, je peux te garantir que notre amitié va sévèrement en pâtir, et je suis sûr que nous n'avons aucune envie ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

_Ouais, je comprends. Fit il, sans savoir s'il devait être reconnaissant où méfiant.

_ Je suis content de m'être fait un nouvel ami aussi intelligent que toi. » Acheva le Turk dans un ton mielleux.

XXXXX

Alors qu'il faisait route vers la surface, Tseng entreprit de contacter le directeur des Turks. L'information qu'il venait de recueillir pourrait se révéler d'une importance capitale, mieux valait qu'il joigne son supérieur au plus tôt avant de convenir de la suite des évènements.

« Oui? se contenta de répondre une voix lascive au PHS

_ Tseng. Thomas Shinra n'a pas acheté la matéria Feu de lui même, il n'a jamais été vu sur les lieux. C'est son garde du corps, Halley, qui l'a récupérée.

Vargas ne répondit pas tout de suite, et sembla méditer l'information avant de reprendre quelques secondes plus tard.

_ J'ai sous le nez la liste des personnes présentes au Naked Truth l'avant-veille. Halley était présent, lui aussi.

_ Shinra a amené son garde du corps avec lui la nuit du massacre ?

_ Oui, et il a également passé la nuit avec une des escort de Cornéo. Ce qui fait qu'il est l'une des personnes présentes au moment du meurtre.

Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour du subordonné de garder le silence. Ce Halley était à la fois impliqué dans l'achat de la matéria et à la fois sur les lieux de son utilisation. Tout cela était définitivement trop tentant pour ne pas en profiter, et presque trop louche pour être vrai.

_ Tseng. Reprit le directeur, ramenant l'utaïte à la réalité. J'ai envoyé Rude et Clive s'entretenir avec le petit Shinra à l'instant, rejoins-les et tiens les au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Ne cherche pas à confronter le garde du corps tout de suite, il faut d'abord qu'on tire un maximum d'informations sur lui auparavant. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

_ Bien, j'y vais tout de suite. »

* * *

**De quatre :)**

**Un chapitre un plus centré sur Reno, il ne ressemble pour l'instant pas des masses au Reno du jeu, j'ai essayé de lui donner un coté... Normal, quelconque presque, histoire de changer un peu .**

**Le reste du chapitre est un peu confus... ce n'est pas celui dont je suis le plus fier j'avoue :s**

**Bref, à bientôt pour la suite, en espérant que la lecture vous ait plus :)**


End file.
